Smash Brothers: Fusion of the Worlds
by Zarrelion
Summary: What happens when Tabuu decides to expand Subspace's domain beyond the Smash Realm? Can the cadre of Smashers and their new allies take down Tabuu's relentless army and halt the relentless expansion of Subspace or will the worlds be doomed?
1. Chapter 1: The First Battle

Major thanks to D. Lawride (Explorer on the Gang of Five forums) for inspiring me to write this fan fic via his RP (_Smash Brothers: Collision_) on that forum.

**Note: The _Land Before Time_**** universe in this story is the one from my other fan fic _Twilight Valley. _This rendition of the universe has dinosaurs using stone age weapons and tools and is much more violent than the universe that the ****_Land Before Time_**** movies portrays.  
**

I do not own anything except the ideas and the original characters that will appear. I also own the idea of giving the dinosaurs stone age tools and weapons. _Land Before Time _is property of Universal and Smash Brothers, Mario, Link and any related indica are property of Nintendo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The First Battle

A brisk trumpet fanfare sounded and the crowd let out a thunderous cheer as the announcer spoke.

They were seated at Midair Stadium, a medium sized arena high above the Smash Mansion.

"The weather is sunny and clear; the perfect day for a friendly match between our challengers!" the announcer declared.

The crowd cheered once again. A few Latiku were flying over the arena holding cameras ready. Soon, the giant TV screen in the front of the arena was active and a magnified image of the arena appeared.

Suddenly the announcer spoke. "Well, it is time for the matches to begin!" He then gestured to the middle of the stadium.

A green pipe appeared and a middle aged, somewhat chubby Italian man in blue overalls and a red cap appeared from the pipe.

"And here's Mario, hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered and Mario waved back to them while standing on the pipe.

At the left end of the stadium, a swirling portal appeared and Hyp, Nod and Mutt warped in. Hyp, a grey _Hypsilophodon_, was astride Nod, a dark green _Nodosaurus_. Mutt, a light green _Muttaburrasaurus_ capped off the procession. All of the three were armed: Hyp bore a pouch of stone throwing knives, Nod had several stone tipped spears strapped to his body and Mutt was carrying a stone tipped spear.

The three then strode towards the arena.

"And here are Mario's challengers: please welcome the trio Hyp, Mutt and Nod, hailing from the Great Valley!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered and Hyp and Mutt waved back to the crowd in response.

"I'm a little nervous." Nod said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Hyp said, patting Nod on his armored shoulder.

The TV screen switched to a scoreboard, with Mario on the right and Hyp, Nod and Mutt on the left. A countdown timer appeared on the screen.

"This bout will last 5 minutes, with the best out of three matches. The winners of this bout will face the winner of the Princess Zelda-Link bout." the announcer said. "Contestants ready?"

The pipe retracted beneath the stage and Mario got into a fighting stance. Hyp dismounted Nod and Mutt walked to the sidelines.

The timer on the scoreboard began counting down from three. At zero a loud buzzer and a green light signaled the start of the bout.

Mario immediately rushed Hyp and slid into him, knocking him off his feet. As Mario focused and his fist glowed orange in preparation to slam a superheated punch into Hyp, Nod charged Mario and knocked him off his feet.

"Nice for a bunch of a-primitive creatures." Mario taunted, getting back onto his feet.

"Primitive creatures?!" Hyp spat. He grabbed a stone throwing knife from his leaf pouch and sent it hurtling towards Mario.

Mario's mouth fell open in shock and he was so dazed that he almost forgot to dodge the stone knife. The blade passed by so closely that it scraped Mario's overalls.

Mario retaliated by throwing several fireballs that Hyp easily dodged. Suddenly, a shower of rocks struck Mario in the back.

"What is-a-that?" Mario asked turning around. He spotted Nod who glared at him.

Hyp took advantage of the distraction and immediately grabbed Mario from behind.

"Let-a-me go!" Mario shouted. He then stomped on Hyp's foot forcing him to let go.

"Argh! So we underestimated you!?" Hyp said.

Mario nodded and delivered a swift left jab to Hyp's jaw, then a right hook to Hyp's stomach and he finished his one-two punch with a kick to the groin.

Hyp fell down to one knee at the end of Mario's attack.

"Looks like you-a lose." Mario crowed. He then began focusing in preparation for the final blow: his flame punch.

Hyp responded by using his tail to knock Mario off his feet with mere moments before Mario could deliver the knockout blow. "Nod! Now!" Hyp then staggered to his feet. "Oh no, you don't!" he said as Mario tried to rise. Hyp quickly knocked Mario back down with an overhead tail whip to his head.

As Mario fell back to the ground and at Hyp's signal, Nod galloped over to Hyp, intentionally placing Mario between them.

As Mario looked up and saw Nod bearing down on him he quickly rolled out of the way of Nod's charge. He then painfully staggered back to his feet and threw several fireballs at Nod.

"Nod! Move!" Hyp shouted. But Nod could not move as fast as Hyp; the fireballs struck him and burned him.

"Damn it!" Nod shouted. "Hyp! Stick some knives in him! I've got to recover." Nod then walked out of the arena.

The crowd cheered as Mario's fireballs struck home.

"Woah! It looks like Hyp's going it alone." The announcer said.

Hyp turned to Mutt. "Mutt! You're up!"

Mutt leapt to his feet and joined Hyp.

"It looks like Hyp is going for speed rather than brute strength." The announcer said.

Mutt threw his stone tipped javelin at Mario who dodged it. As Mario tried to grab the javelin to use against the two, Hyp nailed him square in the back with a well thrown stone knife. The sharp stone blade easily pierced Mario's clothing and penetrated deep into his flesh.

Mario coughed up some blood and turned to face the two. "So…you-a not…as…easy as I-a thought?"

Hyp nodded. "It's over."

"It's-a not over!" Mario gasped. He threw several fireballs at Hyp. As Hyp tried to dodge the fireballs, he left himself open to attack. Mario took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Hyp.

As Mutt rushed in to free Hyp, Mario threw him at Mutt, knocking them both down. He ran over to them and let loose with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"No! It…can't be." Hyp gasped. He spat out a mouthful of blood.

"It's-a the end." Mario said, unleashing his fire punch at point-blank range to Mutt's head.

Mutt screamed for a moment as he was struck by the burning punch, but he was quickly silenced when he was turned into a grey trophy of himself.

"Mario has scored his first KO!" the announcer said. The crowd went wild. Chants of "Mario! Mario!" arose from the stands, adding to the already loud stadium.

Mario then attempted to do the same to Hyp but a quick uppercut to his groin broke his charge of the fire punch.

"I won't go down that easily!" Hyp said. He sidestepped Mario's sliding kick and grabbed him. Mario tried to stomp Hyp's foot but Hyp moved his feet out of the way and another knee to the groin stopped that attack. Hyp then delivered a forceful knee to Mario's midsection that knocked the wind out of him, causing him to double over in pain.

Hyp then grabbed the dazed Mario and forced him on the ground. He then slammed his elbow down on Mario's head.

"Oh! That looks like one painful elbow strike! It looks like Hyp and his buddies may be making a comeback."

Hyp threw a swift right jab to Mario's jaw but Mario slammed his head into Hyp's face, breaking his nose with an audible crunching noise.

"Bastard!" Hyp shouted, as his nose started pouring blood.

"Look who's-a talking? You-a stabbed me." Mario retorted, getting back onto his feet.

"You burned my friend!" Hyp spat. "Nod! Get out here!"

Nod galloped onto the field. Hyp swiftly mounted him and grabbed one of the spears that Nod was carrying. Nod then proceeded to chase Mario down.

"Woah! There's something new!" the announcer said. "Looks like Hyp and Nod have got Mario on the run!"

Mario sidestepped Nod's charge and threw a fireball at Hyp, knocking him off his mount. Nod immediately stopped his charge and went over to where Hyp was lying prone after the fall he took.

Hyp grunted as he staggered to his feet. "I'm not through yet!" He then approached Mario.

At the same time, Nod swept up debris he could swat at Mario.

Mario approached the two, hoping to nail them with his powerful leaping uppercut but he never got the chance; as soon as he got within range, Nod sent a hail of dirt and gravel at Mario.

Mario immediately stopped to clear his eyes and that allowed Hyp to nail Mario with an elbow to the face. Nod immediately followed Hyp's attack with a short charge that sent Mario flying. He was struck so hard he actually flew outside the boundary markers of the arena and was turned into a trophy.

"The winner of this bout is the Great Valley Trio: Hyp, Nod and Mutt!" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered.

Mario's last moments were shown on the TV screen in slow motion: first the spray of debris, then the elbow strike and finally, the deadly charge.

"We did it." Hyp said. His face was bloody and there was burn on his right side.

"We sure did." Nod said. He was also covered in several burns and scorch marks.

"Well, we'd better congratulate Mario for putting up a good fight."

"Yeah." Nod said.

As they spoke, the clean up crew, consisting of several Toads bearing various cleaning implements arrived. They were followed by the medical team, several Toads who were wearing white labcoats.

The medical team had quickly revived Mutt and Mario simply by tapping the base of their trophies.

Two other labcoat clad Toads went over to Hyp and Nod and handed them each a blue and red pill.

"What is this?" Hyp asked.

"A Megavitamin, it was developed by the Mushroom Kingdom Institute for Medicine. It can rapidly heal all injuries." The Toad said.

Hyp shrugged and swallowed the pill. Within seconds, he could feel the pain of several broken bones disappearing. He even noticed that the burn on his right side and the several cuts he received were healing rapidly as well.

Nod did the same and he too was rapidly healed.

On the other side of the arena, Mutt and Mario looked at each other. They had been treated with the same Megavitamin and their injuries had disappeared as quickly.

Mario picked up the stone knife that had fallen out of his back when the deep stab wound healed. "This-a belong to your friend."

Mutt nodded and accepted the knife. "Thank you. I have to say, you are a great fighter."

"You are a-good fighter too." Mario replied.

Hyp and Nod went over to Mario. "Thanks for the great battle." Hyp then shook Mario's hand.

"You are a-shockingly good fighter." Mario said.

"Thank you." Hyp replied. "And now, we've got our next opponent. We've got to…" Hyp was interrupted by a loud crash from behind him. Hyp turned around to see a large silver sphere with a red X emblazoned on it. Soon two robots pulled the sphere apart, revealing a countdown timer and a mass of pulsing dark iridescent material.

"Everyone out! We've got a bomb! Evacuate in an orderly fashion!" the announcer shouted. The spectators began filing out of the Midair Stadium, quickly but calmly.

"What's a 'bomb'?" Nod asked.

"I have no idea but if everyone's running so should we." Hyp said. "And that portal is our way out."

The group then ran to the portal.

"Mario! You coming?" Hyp asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Mario replied. He then dashed over where the three were located.

"Go!" Hyp shouted. At his command, all of them leapt into the portal just as the bomb detonated, engulfing the Midair Stadium in an eerie pulsing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Valley Under Siege

Chapter 2: The Great Valley Under Siege 

Hyp, Nod, Mutt and Mario tumbled out of the portal, which closed behind them. They then brushed themselves off.

"Where are a-we?" Mario asked, looking at the sky. The sky was a deep purple color with black thunderheads. Lightning crackled at periodic intervals.

"This was the Great Valley." Nod said.

Hyp pointed to a rock formation in the distance. "It is the Great Valley, that's the Great Rock Pass."

"I've never seen the sky like this."

At Nod's words, dark purple rain began to fall. The droplets coalesced into short humanoid creatures with red eyes and green "uniforms": Primids. The Primids started moving threateningly towards the group

"Wh…what are these things?" Mutt asked.

"Don't know but they don't look friendly." Nod added, pawing the ground.

Mario clenched his hands into fists. Hyp grabbed a spear from Nod's back.

"If they want a fight, we'll give it to them!" Hyp said, glaring at the Primids.

Meanwhile, the Primids were assaulting other parts of the valley.

* * *

Over in the Feeding Grounds, Mr. Threehorn, a large dark grey _Triceratops_ and Grandpa Longneck, an elderly grey _Apatosaurus, _were trying to fight off a wave of Primids. Mr. Threehorn opened a large path through the ranks by charging through. Primids were trampled underfoot into a dark grey mist. The ranks quickly closed with more Primids. The Primids punched and kicked at Mr. Threehorn but he ignored their attacks and continued trampling them.

Grandpa Longneck sent several Primids flying through the air with one swing of his massive tail. A Giant Primid tried to attack him but it too, was sent flying through the air with a powerful tail whip.

* * *

At the Great Rock Pass, Deimos, a large dark brown _Utahraptor_; Raptix, a purple-blue feathered _Velociraptor _and Ducky,a light green _Sauropholus _were also fighting off Primids. Deimos was armed with a crude mace, nothing more than a large rock lashed to a sturdy branch while Ducky was trying her best to fight with her bare hands.

"Who invited these things?" Raptix asked, leaping onto a Primid and biting it until it exploded into a puff of purple smoke.

Deimos kept his eye on some approaching Sword Primids. "Careful, some of them are armed." He then clubbed a Primid, turning it into a puff of smoke.

Ducky punched out a Primid then splattered another one against a rock with a swift tail whip.

Deimos saw Hyp, Nod and Mutt in the distance. "Hey! Hyp and his friends are back!"

"Yeah, but first we need to cut a path through these bastards before we can get to them!" Raptix replied. He dodged a punch from a Primid, leapt onto it and bit its head repeatedly until it exploded. A Giant Primid then tried to attack him. Even though he could easily dodge the attacks, he could not hurt it.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Deimos replied.

"Do not be too sure." Ducky said. She elbowed a nearby Primid, knocking it to the ground. Deimos accidentally stepped on the Primid, exploding it.

"Why?" Deimos asked. He kicked a Primid that tried to grab his mace.

"Some of these things are armed with glowing sticks! They are, they are." Ducky then caught a Primid's fist with one hand and punched it with her free hand until it exploded.

"Why should glowing sticks be any different?" Deimos grabbed a Primid and threw it at the Giant Primid that was attacking Raptix. Both Primids exploded in a black mist.

Ducky shrugged and knocked down several Primids with a spinning tail whip.

At this point, the only Primids left were the Sword Primids. Their energy blades gave off a menacing green glow.

* * *

Back where Hyp, Nod, Mutt and Mario had arrived, the mob of Primids thinned significantly.

Mario grabbed a Primid and tossed it into Giant Primid, which staggered back, then toppled over. He then finished it off with a barrage of fireballs.

Hyp was mounted on Nod, who was charging at the Primids. Any Primids that avoided getting trampled by Nod ended up being speared by Hyp. Several of the Primids punched and kicked Nod but he barely felt anything thanks to his heavy armor.

Mutt, who had lost his spear, was punching and kicking any Primids who dared approach him.

"We-a got trouble!" Mario said, pointing to the group of Sword Primids approaching them.

"So, they've got sticks? Big deal." Nod replied contemptuously. He then charged the Sword Primids. Most of them got out of the way, but some were trampled underfoot. The ones who survived, immediately began slashing at the two.

"Not so..Argh!" Nod shouted, as a Sword Primid's energy blade struck him on the side.

Hyp speared one of the Sword Primids but before he could attack again, a Sword Primid cut his spear in half. "Damn it! What kind of sticks are these?"

Mutt was backing away from the Sword Primids. "Guys? How do we kill these things?"

"Throw stuff at them?" Nod asked.

"Good idea!" Hyp replied. He then pulled out some stone throwing knives from his pouch and threw them at the Sword Primids. The knives easily sliced into the Sword Primids, causing them to explode in a puff of black gas.

"That's a-fast throwing." Mario said.

Hyp twirled his last knife, a black stone blade, and sent in into a Sword Primid's head. "Thanks, Mario. I've been practicing for a while."

"Not enough! Still a bit more!" Mutt said pointing to a small group of Sword Primids who were now approaching the group.

"Take them!" Nod shouted.

Nod swept up nearby stones and debris to swat at the Sword Primids while Hyp hastily gathered up the knives that he had thrown. Mutt simply gathered nearby rocks.

"Wait for it…" Hyp said as the Sword Primid group approached closer.

After a few minutes, they were close enough to hit. "Now!" Hyp shouted.

At that moment, fireballs flew from Mario's hands, burning every Sword Primid they touched. At the same time, Nod sent a swarm of rocks at the Sword Primids, stunning them momentarily. Mutt threw large rocks at the Sword Primid horde; each rock literally exploded the Sword Primids into a black smoke. Hyp sent out a flurry of his knives, most of them skewering the Sword Primids.

Soon, the four had killed all the Primids.

"Now what?" Mutt asked.

"We have to help the others." Hyp said, spotting Deimos's group in the distance.

"Right." Nod added.

Hyp quickly gathered up the stone knives he had thrown. He sighed as he realized that half of them were broken. "Got to see Mr. Bigmouth about making some more knives." He muttered.

Mutt picked up one of the energy swords dropped by the Sword Primids. The blade extended with a crackling sound as he grabbed it. "That's a strange stick." He muttered. He then touched it out of curiosity.

"Damn it! What is with this stick?!" he shouted, dropping the sword, which turned off as soon as he left go of it.

"What-a happened?" Mario asked.

"Damn stick burned me!" Mutt then looked at his burned finger. The burn was not too severe, just some slightly reddened skin.

"Well, a hot stick that can cut through other weapons is a good thing to have. Keep it, just don't touch the glowing part of the stick." Hyp said.

Mutt obeyed and picked up the dropped sword. Again, the green blade shot out from the handle as Mutt grabbed it.

* * *

Ms. Swimmer, a large dark green _Sauropholus_ was by the Bubbling Muds. There, she was trying her best to fend off a swarm of Primids. She was armed with two heavy sticks and was using them to great effect.

She tripped one Primid with a tail whip and accidentally stepped on it as she was dodging the other attacks. Another Primid approached only to be batted away by her left stick. Another Primid exploded, courtesy of a hard swing from her right stick.

"You're not getting the best of me!" Ms. Swimmer shouted, blocking a punch from one of the Primids, then catching its arm between the sticks and snapping it.

The Primid stood in shock for a moment before it exploded, courtesy of a stick to the face.

Ms. Swimmer flinched as a Primid landed a kick to her groin. She smashed the butt of her right stick onto the offending Primid's head, causing it to explode.

Unbeknownst to her, a Big Primid got behind her and wound up for a punch.

Ms. Swimmer was occupied with another Primid when the Big Primid punched her. The punch knocked her to the ground and sent her two sticks sprawling.

The Primids then dissolved into Shadow Bugs.

"Damn it!" Ms. Swimmer shouted, paling at the writhing mass of purple Shadow Bugs.

She leapt to her feet and ran, but did not get far before the swarm engulfed her.


End file.
